Tu corazón
by yuzuki02
Summary: OCxKiba Songfic sobre las idas y vueltas de un lobo y una humana que ya no saben que hacer para juntar coraje y declararse su amor. Dejen reviews !


_  
Que sensación tan extraña  
aquella que sentí  
al escuchar tu corazón.  
Que falsedad la que engaña  
a todos en aquel viejo salón._

_  
_Era un lugar en el que daba gusto caminar, es cierto. Praderas, colinas, cielo totalmente despejado, aire puro. Y tú. Tú estabas ahí, encabezando la caravana. Tu cabellera, rebelde con las brisas frescas que soplaban; tu mirada, perdida en el horizonte; yo, perdida en ti. Mi estómago dio un vuelco peculiar cuando me miraste de reojo. Una sensación que venía sintiendo desde hacía semanas, desde que, inclinado sobre un lago, dejaste de beber agua para sonreírme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hige a mi lado, curioso. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, y le sonreí mecánicamente.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondí, y seguimos camino. Instantes después, mi vista se encontraba posada en tí, otra vez.

__

Por eso yo,  
ya no se que voy hacer sin tu amor,  
si no puedo escapar de esta llama  
que incendia mi cuerpo.

Hacía días que me sentía así, como que flotaba, como que no había límites en mi vida. Algo ardía en mí, y se agrandaba cada vez más y más. Por supuesto, tú no te percatabas de nada. No era yo la que ocupaba tus pensamientos. Justamente por eso, mi boca se cerraba y juraba no hablar nunca. Lo que menos quería, era tener algún tipo de conflicto contigo.

_  
Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará,  
si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento.  
Todo lo que yo llevo, lo llevo por dentro _

Hace un tiempo que dejé también de fantasear con lo que me gustaría que sientas, de pensar en lo que podría pasar si me correspondieras el amor que secretamente te dedico todos los días y noches.

Me miraste de reojo una vez más.

¿Nunca se te ocurrió dejar tu mirada puesta en mí, como hacía yo a diario contigo? Simplemente tengo la esperanza de que te guste quedarte perdido en mí, olvidándote de dónde estás y a dónde vas. Es más que esperanza: es ansia, es deseo. Eran arranques de pasión que me producían ganas de querer morir si no te tenía a mi lado. __

Que sensación tan extraña.  
Llego sin avisar, acorralando mi corazón. 

_¿Qué escondes dentro de tu alma, _

_que me hace alucinar _

_y hasta perder la razón?_

**¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué te encuentro siempre inspeccionándome con la mirada?**

**No sé qué quieres, pero mírame todo lo que puedas. Tus ojos me hacen sentir una especie de orgullo y emoción inexplicables, que en mi vida había sentido. Desde que te dediqué aquella sonrisa y un instante eterno surgió entre nosotros, no me has dejado pensar en paz. Estás en todos lados; tu boca, tus risas, tu piel. Toda tu persona ocupa constantemente mi preocupación. **

**Esas sensaciones que tengo cuando te toco, cuando te miro, no tienen explicación alguna. Solo aparecieron, y lo único que se de ellas, es que me vuelven loco. **

__

Por eso yo,  
ya no se que voy hacer sin tu amor,  
si no puedo escapar de esta llama  
que incendia mi cuerpo .

**Siento que poco a poco me voy volviendo demente, que no podré seguir controlándome. Siento que una noche el miedo y la confusión se irán, y podré confesarte todo esto que me aterra. **

_  
Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará,  
pues prefiro morir que aguantar lo que siento.  
Todo lo que yo llevo, lo llevo por dentro._

**-Kiba, cuidado- me advirtió Toboe, sacándome de mi trance. Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera tropezado con una gran roza escondida entre la hierba.**

**Debo dejar de soñar despierto, de pensar todo el tiempo en qué dirías, en qué sientes. La única solución que le veo a eso sería dejar de hacer idioteces y decirte "Te amo".**__

Que me condenen a cien años,  
que me destierren si te beso.  
Que me castigue dios si peco,  
y grito a voces que te quiero.

**¿Qué hacer si no logro resistir la tentación de besarte y decirte cuánto te quiero? Eres humana, y eso no se vería bien. ¿Qué dirían Hige, Toboe y Tsume? ¿Qué diría Cheza? La amo, siempre la amé. Siempre fui suyo. Así que, ¿por qué ahora aparecía esto en mí, más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que haya podido sentir hacia Cheza?**

_Que me condenen a cien años,  
que me destierren si te beso.  
Que me castigue Dios si peco,  
y grito a voces que te quiero.  
_

Me da gracia imaginar las caras de mis familiares si me vieran enamorada de un lobo. Me desheredarían, sin duda. Pero no me importa mi familia, ahora. De modo que, ¿por qué dudo así? ¿Por qué pensaba que amarte tanto era una abominación? ¿Por qué pensaba eso, cuando sentía que amarte era un regalo de Dios?

__

Que angustia siento en el alma, 

_pues tengo que callar  
cuando en verdad quiero gritar.  
Que misteriosa la calma.  
Se oculta en el umbral de mi ansiedad.  
_

Lo que daría por tener las fuerzas de correr hacia ti y hacer míos esos labios... Más bien dicho, qué NO daría.

Me encontré con otra de tus miraditas fugitivas, y esta vez no aparto mi vista, sino que te sonrío abiertamente.

Qué gracioso, ¿no creen? Siento que me gustaría decirte a gritos que te amo, que voy a explotar en cualquier momento, pero sin embargo, me sale sonreírte calmadamente. __

Por eso yo,  
ya no se que voy hacer sin tu amor,  
si no puedo escapar de esta llama  
que incendia mi cuerpo.

Como si mis piernas no fueran mías propias, me dirigí a paso rápido a tu lado. Quise mirarte, pero ya era demasiado. Bastante con que tomé coraje para acercarme a ti (sospecho que de más, ya que nuestros brazos se rozaban con cada paso).

Un par de escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Esta vez era yo la que sentía una mirada que no se te quita de encima.

_  
Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasara,_

_si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento.  
Todo lo que yo llevo, lo llevo por dentro.  
_

"Elly, no hagas nada. Quédate quieta" me repetía para mis adentros una y otra vez. Él tenía a Cheza, yo tenía a nadie. Era así la cosa, y así debía aceptarla.

Fue tal mi desilusión al pensar en el nombre de su amada, que me arrepentí por completo de haberme acercado.

_  
Que me condenen a cien años,  
que me destierren si te beso.  
Que me castigue Dios si peco,  
y grito a voces que te quiero._

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Kiba. Su voz sonaba algo contrariada.

-¿Eh?- balbuceé, subiendo mi vista para verlo mejor. Reflejo, obviamente.. No tenía intención de mirarlo a los ojos. El chico repitió su inquietud. –No, no... Solo estoy pensando.

Nunca dejamos de caminar, pero tampoco de mirarnos.

-Te ves especial cuando piensas- opinó, y apartó su vista de la mía.

Medio me sonreí y largué una risita muy baja.

_Que me condenen a cien años,  
que me destierren si te beso.  
Que me castigue Dios si peco,  
y grito a voces que te quiero._

**Qué fue lo que me hizo hacerle esa clase tan extraña de cumplido, no lo sé. Tampoco se que hago ahora, caminando tan pegado a ella. Se me acercó de repente, y sinceramente, me agradó.**

**-Descansemos aquí- propuse, deteniéndome en mi lugar y observando el precioso panorama. Los chicos se sentaron por allí, mientras que Elly se quedó a mi lado.**

**Me recosté sobre la hierba, sintiendo una suave brisa correr por mi camiseta. Ella se quedó sentada, con su manos estiradas para sostenerse inclinada hacia atrás.**

**Una duda terrible me asaltó: ¿Por qué era tan hermosa?**

_Que me condenen a cien años,  
que me destierren si te beso.  
Que me castigue Dios si peco,  
y grito a voces que te quiero._

**-Qué lugar tan hermoso- suspiró abrumada por un paisaje tan abrasador. **

**-Sí, es hermoso- asentí, recorriendo con mi vista las pocas nubes que había en el cielo.**

**-¿Kiba, por qué...por qué necesitan a Cheza?- preguntó. La miré, aún acostado.**

**-Porque ella es la única que sabe llegar al paraíso.**

**-¿Nada más?.**

**Le eché una mirada otra vez.**

_Que me condenen a cien años,  
que me destierren si te beso. _

Mi corazón se oprimía con fuerza cada vez que sentía que su vista estaba clavada en mí. Si no hacía algo pronto, explotaría. Todas esas emociones terminarían carcomiéndome el corazón.

_  
Que me castigue Dios si peco,  
y grito a voces que te quiero._

**-La a- pausé unos segundos, para corregirme –La amé.**

**Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo particular.**

**-¿Ah, sí?- tartamudeé con voz torpe.**

**Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.**

**-¿Ya no la amas más?- su voz, más que sonar alegre, sonaba confundida.**

**-La sigo amando, creo, pero ahora me pasan cosas más fuertes- solté, con una paz que pocas veces sentí en mi vida.**

**Nos miramos unos instantes.**

**-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado?- murmuró, girando su cuerpo para quedar recostada a mi lado, enfrentada a mí.**

_Que me condenen a cien años,  
que me destierren si te beso._

Ya estaba. No tenía vuelta atrás. Estaba decidida. Debía decirle algo.

Al ver que se había quedado callado, intenté seguir hablando.

-Kiba, yo quería decirte que...-

Pausé al ver que él deslizaba su mano hasta la mía, y la acariciaba.

Me miró, incitándome a seguir hablando.

-¿Crees que esto sea muy serio?- cuestioné –Digo, amo a un lobo. Debo estar seriamente...

-Yo estoy seriamente enamorado...de ti- me interrumpió. Su voz seguía distante como siempre, pero una ligera sonrisa de calma había aparecido en su rostro.

_Que me castigue Dios si peco,  
y grito a voces que te quiero._

_MI estómago se llenó de mariposas al notar que ella se comenzó a inclinar su torso sobre mí, y acercó su cara a la mía. Me iba a besar, como lo hacían los humanos. No pude hacer más que quedarme quieto._

_La sensación más extraña de mí vida invadió mi cuerpo en esos instantes._

_Que me condenen a cien años,  
que me destierren si te beso.  
Que me castigue Dios si peco,  
y grito a voces que te quiero._

_Fue tan extraño y hermoso a la vez. Sus labios tenían un sabor profundamente dulce; su piel era suave y tersa; él realmente era demasiada persona, demasiado hombre._

_Al separarnos, lo miré y le sonreí._

_-Santo cielo- exclamó Hige. Dirigí mis ojos hacia los tres chicos, que miraban la escena aturdidos. Quizás más que Kiba y yo._

_No me importó._

_Me recosté nuevamente al lado de Kiba, y esta evz le tomé yo la mano._


End file.
